


Стихи и ебля

by 22310



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/pseuds/22310
Summary: Я проведу ночь за сигаретамиДень в рюмкеИ улетучится моя грустьТы можешь ебаться с другими поэтамиНо не смей носить их сборники в сумкеИ читать их стихи наизусть(с)Микки пишет стихи. Иен не изменяет Микки.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich





	Стихи и ебля

_Я проведу ночь за сигаретами_

_День в рюмке_

_И улетучится моя грусть_

_Ты можешь ебаться с другими поэтами_

_Но не смей носить их сборники в сумке_

_И читать их стихи наизусть_

— Резинка, — напоминает Микки. Не то, чтобы он не доверял Иену. Он доверяет тому, что Иен любит его и только его. Ебется ли он с другими? Определенно да. Микки даже не сомневается. Иен приходит каждую ночь с работы в пять часов утра — это два часа после закрытия клуба. Иен спит по два часа в сутки, Иен говорит со скоростью пулемета, Иен научился играть на гитаре, и теперь напрочь забыв про неё учится рисовать. Иен определенно в мании — но жопу Микки не рвёт — значит ебет кого-то другого.  
Микки похуй. У Микки все стены исписаны стихами — раньше он боялся, писал их только на стенах заброшек, а как признался отцу, что он в зад у рыжего берет, так сразу осмелел, начал прямо у себя в комнате писать. В их с Иеном комнате. И Иен все эти стихи наизусть знает, как и те, которые в их любимой заброшке, и Иен говорит, что надо издать сборник и скрупулёзно записывает все в электронном формате на мелком экране телефона.  
Микки никогда не видел, чтоб Иен интересовался какими-то другими стихами, и это как-то греет душу.

Иен усмехается и натягивает презик, и ебет его так нежно и при этом так охуенно, что мозги плавятся, и Микки не сразу замечает, что Иен шепчет ему на ухо его же стих, один из грубых и сексуальных, а когда до него доходит, он кончает бурно, резко, неспособный сдерживать себя.  
Иен кончает следом за ним, а потом, когда они лежат вдвоём на кровати (у Иена чуть подрагивают пальцы и нездорово горят глаза) Иен вдруг произносит какой-то незнакомый Микки стих, и Микки больно толкает его локтем под рёбра и встаёт с кровати, а Иен смеётся, хватает его за ногу, тянет обратно.  
— Не доверяешь? — спрашивает он, улыбаясь, — дурак ты. Это я написал. Стал бы я чужие учить, — он смешно фыркает, а Микки смотрит на него огромными глазами, а когда доходит, что Иен сказал и какой был текст у того стиха, и он набрасывается на Иена с какими-то абсолютно дикими поцелуями.  
— Я не… — выдыхает Иен сквозь поцелуи, — я не ебу никого другого, правда.  
Микки слегка отстраняется.  
— Ты возвращаешься каждый день в пять утра, Иен.  
— Я, — Иен краснеет, — я на нашу заброшку хожу.

Микки хмурит брови, а Иен быстро одевается и кидает одежду Микки, а потом тянет его в ту заброшку, и Микки видит, что все стены исписаны там его стихами — не только старыми, которые он сам там писал, — и рядом со стихами красуются рисунки. Это рисунки Иена, понимает он. Это иллюстрации на его стихи, понимает он.  
Он целует Иена и утаскивает его на ещё один раунд прямо на грязном полу заброшки. Без резинки.


End file.
